La fin justifie les moyens
by MiMyLiLy
Summary: Draco Malfoy était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, même à briser la personne qui lui était la plus chère.


**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici un court OS fait à la va-vite (les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire doivent être légion -_-") et dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi donc s'il me déplait tant je le mets en ligne. Et bien tout simplement j'ai besoin d'avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs et parfois quelques bons coups de pied au derrière ne font pas de mal. lol.**

**Bref je voulais développer plus cette idée qui a germé dans mon idée, mais je n'en ai pas eu la patience, donc désolé pour ce médiocre brouillon. Sur-ce je vous laisse juger par vous-même l'étendu des dégâts.**

**PS: dernière petite chose, je ne respecte pas la fin du tome 7**

**La fin justifie les moyens**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis devenu Mangemort. Avant j'étais sûr des raisons qui m'avaient poussé à faire ce choix. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai des doutes. Etait-ce vraiment pour l'honneur ?

N'y avait-il pas un autre facteur qui rentrait en compte dans ma décision ? Peut-être.

J'ai 20 ans et cela fait près de 4 ans que je suis au service du mage le plus puissant de la planète. Beaucoup le craignent, mais pas moi, du moins je ne le montre pas. Je ne suis pas comme mon père, j'ai su garder la faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et m'en draper comme un manteau d'empereur. Je suis son favori, son bras droit.

J'ai su faire les bons choix aux bons moments. Je n'ai pas laissé filer ma chance. Et maintenant je fais partie des personnes les plus révérés du monde sorcier. Il n'y a rien de glorieux dans mes actes, je le sais bien, et pourtant je m'en targue et les affiche comme un étendard. Après tout je suis celui qui a livré à Voldemort son plus grand ennemi : Harry Potter. Je me souviens de cette fameuse journée comme si c'était hier. La journée où le destin de la sorcellerie a été bouleversé, où ma vie et celle de Potter ont basculé.

La bataille faisait rage. Les sorts fusaient partout. Et moi je poursuivais Potter dans Poudlard. Je savais que si je parvenais à l'attraper, ma famille et moi rentrerions en grâce. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Crabbe et Goyle ont failli tout faire échouer. Moi-même j'ai failli y laissé la vie. Mais Potter m'a sauvé. S'il avait su ce qu'il adviendrait je doute qu'il m'aurait secouru. Quoiqu'il en soit le triomphe de la lumière sur les ténèbres semblait proche, mais je ne pouvais laisser cela arriver. J'avais trop de choses à perdre. Alors quand après son duel le Survivant était là couché aux pieds de mon maitre et qu'on m'a demandé de vérifier s'il était bien mort, je n'ai pas menti. La reconnaissance ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Je lui devais la vie soit, mais un Malfoy ne dit jamais merci. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu si j'avais caché la vérité. Peut-être le règne de Lord Voldemort aurait-il pris fin. Mais alors que serais-je devenu ? Un paria, un traitre, un misérable. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Aujourd'hui je suis l'aristocrate le plus puissant du monde –après mon maitre bien sûr- Dans le regard des autres, je peux sentir la peur et la haine, mais je n'en ai que faire. Un Malfoy ne se soucie pas de ce genre de détail. Qu'ils me haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent.(1)

J'arpente les couloirs du palais d'un pas de seigneur. Sur mon passage les têtes s'inclinent respectueusement. Merlin comme je méprise ces chiens dociles. Je ne leur accorde pas un regard et entre sans être annoncé dans l'immense salle où trône Voldemort. Ses yeux rouges me dardent alors que j'avance vers lui sans fléchir la nuque. J'ai appris à avoir l'air fier devant lui et non plus à me tasser craintivement. C'est une sorte de petit défi que je lui lance à la figure, mais il n'en prend pas ombrage. Je crois que ça l'amuse de voir quelqu'un oser se tenir devant lui comme un égal. En tout cas il ne m'en a jamais fait le reproche. Néanmoins quand j'arrive devant son trône d'or massif je mets un pied en terre et le salue respectueusement. La provocation à ses limites.

D'un geste de la main il me fait signe de me relever. Ce que je fais lentement en soutenant son regard. Le rouge de la lave en fusion face au gris glacial de l'acier.

_Comment se porte notre cher invité ? Me demande-t-il soudain en souriant.

_Bien, my Lord, répondis-je en baissant les yeux modestement.

_Apprécie-t-il tes petites attentions ? Continue-t-il goguenard.

_Il ne s'en plaint pas, dis-je en croisant son regard et en affichant à mon tour un sourire.

Il semble satisfait et me congédie d'un geste. Fin de l'entrevu.

Je quitte la salle d'apparat d'un pas vif et traverse les longs couloirs de ce palais démesuré que mon maitre a fait ériger pour célébrer sa gloire. Je descends une volée de marches et me retrouve aux sous-sols. Des torches fixées aux murs de pierre brute, éclairent les corridors sombres. Je m'arrête enfin devant une porte de bois grossier. Je me saisis de ma baguette et lance un sort pour la déverrouiller. Un cliquetis se fait entendre alors que je pousse le panneau de bois. Je le referme derrière moi et illumine la pièce à l'aide d'un Lumos. La lumière diffuse de ma baguette éclaire la geôle et le corps nu stigmatisé d'un jeune homme attaché au mur : l'invité du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je m'approche doucement de lui. Il est conscient, je le sens, mais il ne redresse pas la tête. Ses cheveux noirs cachent ses yeux verts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres après avoir vaincu son irréductible ennemi a décidé de le garder vivant. Pourquoi le tuer alors que le briser est plus amusant? Il a bien réussi.

Je le saisis alors au menton et lui fait doucement relever la tête. Je croise son regard d'émeraude qui pétillait tant avant et qui aujourd'hui est si vide. Deux lucarnes sans vie. Harry Potter est mort depuis longtemps. Il ne reste qu'un corps décharné. Mais pour moi il reste celui qui à Poudlard était ma Némésis, mon contraire. Mon obsession. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Aucune réponse de sa part. Je m'y suis habitué. Au début il se débattait, me crachait des insultes au visage, se rebellait. Mais il a vite cessé. Il a vite compris que jamais il ne quitterait cet endroit. Personne ne viendrait le sauver. Pour tout le monde, le Survivant est mort le jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Mais l'histoire officielle ne relate pas toujours la réalité.

D'un geste doux, je caresse sa cicatrice irritée. Depuis le triomphe de Voldemort, elle le brûle sans cesse. Au début je le voyais grimacer sous la douleur, mais aujourd'hui il n'affiche plus aucune expression. Mais il m'en faut plus pour m'arrêter. Je recule alors d'un pas et d'un sortilège fait disparaître les liens qui retenaient Potter contre le mur. Son corps privé de toute force s'affaisse lourdement contre le rempart de pierre. Ses yeux sont toujours sans vie.

D'un geste répété de nombreuses fois, je déboutonne mon pantalon et me débarrasse de mon pull. Dans ma nudité triomphante je m'avance vers le corps décharné de mon ancien ennemi. Cette enveloppe usée m'excite toujours autant. Sans plus attendre je m'allonge sur lui. Passif, indifférent, il ne bouge même pas. Alors je le prends avec plaisir et passion. Son manque de réaction ne me rebute pas, au contraire j'en trouve une jouissance accrue. J'aime avoir l'entier contrôle.

Une fois que j'ai atteint l'apothéose, je me relève légèrement tremblant et l'air de rien me rhabille. Potter n'a toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste et ses yeux restent irrévocablement perdus dans le vague. Une fois mes habits mis, je lance le sort qui le plaque à nouveau contre le mur. Toujours aucune réaction. Je m'approche de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille :

_Je t'aime.

Il frémit légèrement alors que je lui tourne le dos et m'en vais d'un pas altier. Normalement un Malfoy n'avoue pas ses sentiments. Et pourtant je l'aime. A en crever, à en avoir mal. Je l'aime. Cela peut paraître incongru vu la manière dont je le traite. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Je sais que dans un autre monde jamais il ne m'aurait appartenu. Alors j'ai choisi la seule option qui se présentait à moi et j'ai choisi le parti des ténèbres. La fin justifie bien les moyens. Et pour avoir Potter j'étais prêt à tout, même à le détruire. Mon amant n'est qu'une ombre, mon amour a le goût du viol, mais je m'en contente. J'ai ce que je veux, rien d'autre ne compte.

Je suis cruel et égoïste, mais après tout ne suis-je pas Draco Malfoy ?

**FIN**

(1) Citation de Caligula elle-mm tirée de l'_Atrée_ de Lucius Accius

**Eh oui cette fin est sèche, ms après tout ne vous ai-je pas prévenu? lol**


End file.
